The present invention relates to a semiconductor device, which can be applied to, for example, a semiconductor device incorporating a power amplifier.
In a specific power-saving wireless system such as Bluetooth and Wi-SUN (Wireless Smart Utility Network), transmission power is generally controlled in an open loop due to the low transmission power. In such systems, an absolute value of the transmission power is so small that there is no problem with a spurious wave in a near band of a transmitted signal frequency.